This invention relates to the field of inner spring and box spring manufacture. More specifically, it relates to improvements in the hardware utilized for assembly of inner and foundation spring units to reduce the cost and assembly time thereof.
Inner spring mattresses are typically formed by positioning a large number of coil springs in an assembly jig and then securing the springs one to the other with helically formed wire. In a similar fashion helically formed wire is utilized to fasten a relatively heavy peripheral wire to the coil springs on the outer edges to prevent lateral movement.
The assembly steps required to apply helical formed wire around the springs and peripheral wire to form a border is costly and difficult. Often the assembly process must be stopped and re-started due to failure to properly position the wire applicator or due to jam-ups. Accordingly, it is desirable to simplify the assembly process by eliminating the helically formed wire and the peripheral wire border frame.
According to the present invention a tubular border frame is utilized which is provided with a central recess defined by a pair of inwardly directed lips which are adapted to receive the coil springs. By quick manual attachment of the coil springs to the border frame, assembly is completed without the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved border frame assembly which is low in cost and provides improved assembly rates.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tubular border frame for inner springs and box springs which can be rapidly assembled and attached to the spring assemblies without the need for special tools or fasteners.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tubular border frame employing connectors for joining the segments of the border frame to form the complete assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means of securing coil springs to a box spring assembly by use of tubular sections adapted to receive said coil springs therein.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.